Combine Harvester
The Combine Harvester is, as implied, a combine harvester in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Description The Combine Harvester is designed as a driveable combine harvester more suited for farm use, being distinguishable by its wide revolving combine head that moves as the Combine Harvester is moving. Its resulting wide width and weight, coupled with a rear wheel drive configuration, makes the Combine Harvester difficult to control, navigate on populated roads, and store in regular garages. The vehicle is only available in maroon. A unique ability of the Combine Harvester is its capability to dismember pedestrians when the player runs him/her over, and then discharge the body parts and gore/blood through an outtake towards the rear. However, CJ himself cannot be dismembered or gored through by a moving Combine Harvester. Goring police is a quick way to earn high wanted levels. Locations The Combine Harvester makes its first appearance in the mission "Body Harvest" when Carl Johnson is asked to steal one by The Truth while it is operating at a farm. Upon completion, Combine Harvesters will appear all over San Andreas. Due to its use as a farming equipment, the Combine Harvester is exclusively found in farmland, specifically Blueberry Acres, The Farm and Flint Range. At day, the harvesters will be seen operated by a driver and moving along a predetermined route in the fields; at night, the harvesters are parked in the fields. Almost all encountered Combine Harvesters, especially those at night, are locked, making the vehicle very difficult to steal. In order to obtain one, one may shoot a Combine Harvester's driver at the head, killing them and resulting in the driver falling out and leaving the vehicle's door open for the player to steal, although not always successful as the door will close back (even though the door looks open) if the vehicle is touched by the player. Two can be found at Helena Wankstein's Farm in Flint Range, although they're difficult to obtain because they're constantly moving around a crop. Trivia *Every time you dismember pedestrians, a crushing sound is heard in it. *When the player has a wanted level, driving the combine harvester has an advantage as the doors of the harvester are locked when the player is driving it and therefore it is impossible for the police to bust the player. However due to the combine harvester's fragility, doing this at wanted levels above two stars is not recommended as it can be easily destroyed using firearms. *At one point during development, the Combine Harvester had a green body color, no stepbars into the driver cab, and a less detailed combine head. Beta Combine Harvester *It is impossible to place Satchel Charges on the vehicle, as they pass straight through it. *You can efficiently cut down small trees in certain places, thanks to the harvester's wide head. *This vehicle is used in the Pedestrian Harvest of the methods to increase your criminal rating. *If a burnout is executed in the vehicle, all 4 wheels will spin. All the wheels steer, but the front wheels turn the same way as the rear wheels, and the vehicle just turns normally. This could imply that the combine head is another "wheel", the actual wheels are just duplicates, and the vehicle is actually rear wheel drive. *Most of the combine harvesters in the game are locked. Although there are a select few that are unlocked, one way to steal one is to use a melee weapon and hit the vehicle, because the one driver will run away. *Another easy way to get a harvester is to kill the driver with a headshot and stealing it, as the driver's body will fall out. *If you hitch the Harvester whith a traktor and drive, both Vehicles will be extremly accelerated and get thrown through the country. Which is good shown at the Video below. *Despite the fact that the Combine lacks any rear lights, a red light is cast upon the back of the vehicle when the player applies the brakes at night. *In GTA V, there's a picture of a beta Combine Harvester, suggesting that the Combine was originally going to be featured in the game, but was dropped before release. Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA San Andreas Category:Industrial Vehicles Category:Farm Vehicles